Small Bump
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione & George find out it's time to check up on their baby. Little did they know they were in for a big surprise!


A/N: JKR owns all. A huge thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! Written for HP Potions Competition: Everklena option.

* * *

_**Small Bump**_

Hermione rubbed her small bump, a smile on her face. "George, I'm so excited."

George leaned over, giving his wife a quick kiss. "I'm excited too, Mione, I can't wait to see our little baby."

Hermione grinned.

After the War, it seemed everyone had fallen apart. Harry had disappeared for a while, taking Ginny with him. Lavender's near death experience made Ron realize that he couldn't live without her, so he spent every waking moment by her side. This left Hermione all alone at the Burrow. Being there had depressed her, so she had decided it was time to go to Australia to find her parents. Just as she was about to leave, George had asked if he could tag along. He said the Burrow was just too stuffy, and he needed to get away. Hermione obliged.

The two of them spent the next two months searching for her parents. It had taken time, but they had eventually found them. Restoring their memories, all was right in the Granger family.

During those two months though, Hermione had found herself falling for the redhead. So she put her big girl pants on and confessed, asking George out on a date.

To her surprise, he felt the same way.

They got married two years later, a few months after Harry and Ginny.

Ron and Lavender had just announced their engagement the other day.

All was now well in the wizarding world.

Hermione was pregnant though, which was why they were sitting in the OBGYN office in London. Today would be the day they found out the gender of their baby. And she was ecstatic.

George was practically bouncing in his seat he was so excited.

"Mrs Weasley?" the nurse said, as she entered the waiting room.

Hermione stood. "That's me!"

"Great, would you and Mr Weasley like to come through."

Hermione smiled at George, grabbing his hand. The two of them walked into the nurse's office, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. They had wanted to do the pregnancy the muggle way, just to honor Hermione's heritage.

She sat down on the bed, laying back.

"Are you two excited?" Nurse Kym asked.

Hermione nodded. "Very excited! We can't wait to see the little one."

Kym nodded. "Well, it's been a month and a half since we've seen your last sonogram, so let's get started." She lifted up Hermione's shirt, spreading the cool jelly around. "Have things been feeling all right?"

"She's been incredibly tired," George said, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"It's fine though, just the hormones," Hermione explained. "It's not really a big deal."

"Well, let's check." Kym turned on the monitor, moving the device along her stomach.

Hermione giggled at the sensation.

"There!" Kym said, pointing at the screen. George leaned closer so he could get a better look.

"Oh!" Kym cried. "Well, it seemed your baby has doubled!"

"Doubled?" Hermione asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, it would seem you are carrying twins," she flashed them both a smile. Looking closer, she found out the gender. "A boy and a girl."

"Twins?" Hermione repeated, still not believing it. "But there was only one baby!"

Kym shrugged. "Sometimes twins are hard to spot. Is anyone in either of your families a twin?"

"I was," George said softly.

Hermione frowned. Reaching over, she gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"I'm okay," he reassured her. "Just a bit surprised."

"Well, congratulations!" Kym said with a smile. "Let me just write some things down. We'll have to up your supplements."

"Twins." George was now smiling.

"I know, I can't believe it."

He chuckled. "Think they'll be little troublemakers too?"

Hermione laughed at that. "George, I'd be really surprised if they weren't."

Kym came back in. She told Hermione she'd need more rest, and to make sure she was eating all the proper foods. "We'll have you back again in three weeks. With twins we'll have to monitor the pregnancy more closely."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you so much, Kym, we'll see you then!"

"Bye Mr and Mrs Weasley!" the nurse said with a smile.

Hermione and George walked back to their flat. She collapsed on the couch, her hand on her stomach. "I'm still in shock."

George sat next to her, still smiling. "They're magical babies. Maybe one decided it didn't want to be alone and used a spell on itself."

Hermione laughed. "George, babies can't do magic like that in the womb."

He shrugged. "It's possible."

"You're really okay though?" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

George nodded. "It makes me miss Fred, but I know everything will be fine."

"Let's name him that."

"What?"

Hermione smiled. "Let's name the boy Fred Weasley, the second."

George felt his eyes water. "Really, Mione?"

She nodded. "It's perfect. Honestly, I can't imagine naming him anything else."

He grinned, leaning over to give his wife a kiss. "I love you, Hermione, so much."

She smiled. "I love you too. Now come on, we have to floo your Mum and tell her the good news!"

George laughed. "Mum will be ecstatic."

"Which is why we need to tell her. It'll take some of the stress off Ron and Lav, who are probably being tortured with wedding ideas as we speak."

George laughed. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"

Hermione bit her lip, pretending to think about it. "Probably, but you can tell me again." She grinned mischievously.

"I love you," George said. Leaning forward, he kissed her passionately.


End file.
